


everything goes

by honeyverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Keith (Voltron), god keith im so sorry for this, ill write more and a happy ending maybe if anyone reads this lol, instead he got uhhhh this, keith was just expecting a romantic date, tbh tho he saw this coming, vent fic kinda sorry to him fr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyverse/pseuds/honeyverse
Summary: "Keith."A pause. He can hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears, loud and harsh and unforgiving."I think we should break up."--Keith lets his walls down for Lance, lets him in, learns to trust him... Only for it all to come crashing down in a matter of seconds.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	everything goes

Lance was absolutely right. The weather had gotten so much colder lately, but it was even worse near the river. The cool wind from the water bit at his fingers, and he was grateful that he at least had gloves to keep his hands warm, even if they were cut right above the knuckles. The light from Keith's phone illuminates his face, a beacon in the dark of the night. A cold puff of air escapes him on an exhale, and Keith tugs on the knit of his red scarf until it comes up to cover his nose, typing a quick text out to his boyfriend.

"Hey Red. I'm surprised you were fast enough to beat me here this time."

Keith spins around upon hearing his friend’s voice, a rather rude retort already on the tip of his tongue. His breath catches in his throat. Any insult he could have summoned is instantly crushed the moment he sees Lance's face. 

The city behind them is gorgeous - all sparkling lights and pretty skies - he _knows_ that, it's why he chose this spot to meet at. The reflection of the lights dancing on the river’s surface is beautiful, but the way they light up Lance's face is absolutely _breathtaking_. Keith could stand here for the entire night and just stare until dawn broke the next morning. He’s gorgeous. He’s _Lance_. Keith couldn’t ask for any more than that.

He wants to kiss him in lieu of saying hello, but he settles on pulling his boyfriend's hands out of his pockets and clasping them in his own. Keith brings them up to his face, tugging his scarf back down and blowing warm air onto Lance's freezing fingers.

"It’s a good thing you have me to keep you warm, huh, Lance?"

Lance looks up at him with those warm honey-filled eyes and Keith can feel himself _melt_. God, he is so in love, he is so head over heels in love with Lance that his heart does somersaults and aches and-

"Keith."

He halts his sappy internal monologue, snapping back to reality. "Yeah, Lance?"

A pause. He can hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears, loud and harsh and unforgiving.

"I think we should break up."


End file.
